


Des, Clive, and the ASDF gags.

by JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Des and Clive misadventures [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: How do I think of this, This ones just asdf gags, crackfic, idk - Freeform, no betas we die like men, random things, why am i still tagging, why is that tag so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: What if Desmond Sycamore bailed Clive out of jail and just... adopted him? Well introducing my latest crackfic, where just that happened!
Relationships: nope
Series: Des and Clive misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Des, Clive, and the ASDF gags.

Clive: Who parked their car…  **On my sandwich?**

Des: I did!

Clive: NGHHHHHHHHHHHH

——————

Des: Oh no I spilled my milk!

Clive:  **You’ve killed us all!**

Des: Noooooo! *pretends to drown*

——————

Clive: You wanna take this outside?

Des: yeah 

Clive: Wow what a lovely evening!

Des: This was a really good idea!

——————

Des: I baked you a pie!

Layton: oh boy! What flavor?

Des: (serious)  **_Pie flavor._ **

Clive: Nyeeeeeeew

——————

Luke: *playing with Clive*

Clive: Got your nose!

Des: *kicks down door, holding a nerf gun* LOOK OUT HE’S GOT A NOSE! *shoots nerf bullets at Clive*

——————

Clive: *pokes pointless button*

[nothing happens]

Clive: Hmm

——————

Aaaand that's it for now. Yup, this is fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what else to say. Maybe I’ll make more? When I’m inspired?


End file.
